


A Helping Hand

by knitekat



Series: Truth Revealed [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Fandom Stocking 2016, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Danny helps an injured James to shower... and have fun together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



Danny woke and stretched, last night had been wonderful – kissing James, finally sharing a bed with the man, even if it had only been to sleep. A smile lit his face as he remembered James' hand on him... He turned over and closed his eyes – the other side of the bed was empty, the sheets cold and it was painful to realise it had all just been another dream, even if more vivid than most. 

Something niggled in the back of Danny's mind and he slowly opened his eyes again. This time he peered around the room, a room he didn't recognise and his smile slowly reappeared as he realised it hadn't been a dream. That James had finally admitted he wanted Danny as much (he hoped) as Danny wanted him. 

But that did leave one question unanswered... where the hell was James now?

The sound of running water had Danny groan in exasperation, why the hell hadn't James woken him up and asked for help? “Stubborn idiot,” Danny mumbled under his breath. He knew why James hadn't, but Danny also knew if James hurt himself in his pride, he wouldn't be the one facing Lorraine's wrath. Now that woman could cut any man down to size, and with the addition of her new, barely house-trained and somewhat psychotic boyfriend to back her up... He shook his head, worrying about them wasn't going to help James; although maybe mentioning how disapproving Lorraine would be if he managed to worsen his injury would make James reconsider asking for help when he needed it. Danny snorted, he knew that wasn't likely, James was just too stubborn to take any advice. 

Still... Danny wasn't one to give up easily, if he was, he'd never have made it to James' bed. He clambered out of that bed, his thoughts wandering as he consider what they could get up to in it, before he headed towards the bathroom to offer his services.

***

Danny slipped into the bathroom and the sight of James' bare arse as he struggled with his pyjama bottoms had Danny hard and gasping. The noise must have startled James as he tried to straighten up and turn at the same time, almost falling as his half-mast bottoms tangled around his legs. “Fuck!”

“Easy now, guv,” Danny cried out as he quickly grabbed James' arm before he could toppled over. Danny swallowed hard when he realised he had a more-or-less naked James in his arms. 

“Let go of me, Quinn,” James growled out as he struggled to free himself, yelping as he put weight on his bad leg.

“It's Danny, remember,” Danny replied, hoping that James hadn't changed his mind about them. “And I was only going to offer my help.”

“Really?” James asked, an eyebrow quirking, although he didn't repeat his attempt to pull free of Danny's grip. “So, this solicitous offer has nothing whatsoever to do with seeing my cock again?”

“Well,” Danny drawled, feeling his gaze drift down James' bare chest and barely managing to wrench it back up before he would be staring at James' cock. “I wouldn't say that.” His cheeky grin faded at the look in James' eyes. “Look, I just think it would be easier for you to have a shower with my help, that's all.”

“That's all?” James repeated, the disbelief clear in his voice but Danny took it as a point in his favour that James still hadn't either pulled free or sought to cover himself. 

“Yep,” Danny confirmed before shrugging as he added, “That and I think Lorraine would kill me if you were hurt more when I was here.” When James' lips twitched in amusement, Danny couldn't resist adding, “And I doubt she'd be happy with you either.”

James' expression became first thoughtful and then that well-known haughty look appeared on his face. “I suppose a degree of aid wouldn't be unappreciated.”

“So, that's a yes?” Danny asked, wanting to make absolutely sure James knew what he was agreeing to.

“You're impossible,” James said, before muttering something Danny wasn't sure he was supposed to hear but which had him smiling anyway. “Why did I ever fall for an incorrigible ex-copper?”

Danny decided ignoring the comment was probably sensible, for now, and indicated James' pyjama bottoms. “Let me get these off you before you do yourself a mischief.” He knelt down on the floor and grabbed the waistband of the bottoms, which were now gathered around James' ankles. 

“One small point, Quinn,” James said. 

“Danny,” Danny correct before swallowing hard as he looked up to meet James' eyes and got an eyeful of his lover's cock bobbing so enticingly and temptingly close to his mouth. He licked his lips and leaned in, only stopping when James spoke again, his voice tight with suppressed need and frustration.

“Much as I appreciate the attention, Danny,” James ground out from between his clenched teeth. “Can I suggest moving this somewhere I can sit down or would you rather just admire my cock?”

Danny shook himself from his daze and shot James a half-apologetic, half-cheeky look. “Sorry, James, but it is a very nice cock.”

“I'm sure you can admire it later, preferably when I'm capable of fucking you with it.” James grinned when Danny couldn't help groaning at that thought, tilting his head to one side as he looked down at Danny. “Yes, I think that smart alec mouth of yours would look good stretched around me.”

“James!” Danny cried out. He wanted everything James was offering and need overcame him as he surged forward to engulf James. The feel of James on his tongue was intoxicating and he smiled around his mouthful, lathing it with his tongue as he felt James' fingers in his hair, encouraging him. 

“Feels good,” James murmured, thrusting his hips gently before crying out, “Fuck!” 

Danny groaned when the fingers in his hair clenched and tugged hard, the edge of pain feeling good, before he heard James curse and swear profusely. Fuck! How could he have forgotten James was injured? He was a bloody idiot, that's how. He regretfully allowed James' lovely cock to slide out his mouth and surged to his feet, grabbing hold of James and easing him down onto the loo. 

He dropped gracefully to his knees and ran his hands gently up and down the bare skin of James' bad leg, carefully massaging the tense muscles into relaxing. He spared a quick glance between James' legs, not surprised to see his cock was now flaccid. Maybe a shower wasn't sensible in James' current condition. “Do you want me to help you back to bed?”

James hissed through his teeth before shaking his head. “I want you to get these damn pyjamas off me and then I want a shower.”

“James?” Danny began before James cut him off. 

“Quinn!” James closed his eyes before breathing in and out several times, although whether it was from the pain or to calm himself, Danny didn't know. “Danny, I refuse to allow this bloody leg to change my daily ablutions. Now, it you would be so kind as to remove my pyjamas and then help me into the damnable cover.” 

“Course I will, guv.” Danny kept his attention firmly on his task this time, gently tugging the pyjama bottoms over James' feet and then easing the waterproof cover over the man's bad leg. “OK, James?”

“I will be,” James muttered before quirking an eyebrow at Danny. “And this time, Danny, much as I enjoyed your mouth on me, can we please keep this professional. I have no wish to end up stark naked in Accident and Emergency.”

“Same here, guv,” Danny agreed, he had the feeling James would stop their fledgling relationship if that happened. He took a deep breath, knowing he needed to concentrate on both helping James shower and ignoring his own desires. It would be hell, but maybe he'd prove to James he really was serious about them. “Right, ready?”

James quirked an eyebrow at him. “Much as this is asking for trouble, I believe you would be better naked as well.”

“Ah,” Danny murmured, torn between annoying James and keeping his pyjamas on in the shower or the torment of being that close to James while naked. 

“Strip, Danny,” James ordered. “You are not going to sleep in my bed naked.”

“You're going to shag me and kick me out?” Danny quipped. 

“Oh, I plan on doing more than that to you, my dear boy. Much more.” James grinned wolfishly when Danny groaned as his cock filled and twitched in his borrowed pyjamas. “However, at the moment I plan on showering and then retiring to my bed for a rest.” He gave Danny a stern look. “And you can only join me in dry pyjamas.”

Danny stripped fast and tried to think cold thoughts as he felt James' gaze roam over his bare skin. “Like what you see?”

“Mmm,” James murmured before hissing as he shifted on the loo lid. “Damnable leg.”

“Right, sooner showered, sooner back in bed, safe and snug.” Danny turned the shower on and checked it's temperature before helping James under the spray. “Now, use the wall for support and I'll wash you.”

“Do try to control yourself this time, Danny,” James murmured.

Danny bit back a needy groan when James turned his back to him and placed his hands flat on the wall. The man really did have a lovely arse and it would be murder to touch it without being able to take this encounter further. He shook his head at his wayward thoughts and, turning his attention back to his task, located the flannel and soaped it thoroughly. “Ready, James?”

“As much as I'll ever be,” James replied, adding when Danny didn't immediately move, “Do get on with it, Danny,” 

“Yes, guv.” Danny smiled and turned the spray off for the moment. It was easy to concentrate on his task when he was soaping James' back and arms, even nudging James to turn around so he could run the flannel over the man's chest. He dropped to his knees and got another eyeful of cock, standing erect from it's dark, tangled nest and Danny had to take another deep, calming breath. Not that it worked for his nostrils filled with the musk of James' arousal. 

“You do look good on your knees, Danny,” James murmured as he trailed a fingertip across Danny's cheekbone. 

“You look good too, guv.” Danny gave James a half-smile before trailing the flannel down first one leg and then, carefully, down the exposed flesh of his bad leg. Danny frowned for a moment as he considered James' feet, wondering for a moment if the man was ticklish. “Lean on me and I'll do your feet.”

James shifted his weight, one hand on Danny's shoulder and the other on the wall, wincing as he lifted his bad leg slightly. 

Danny quickly ran the flannel over the raised foot before pausing and cursing himself for a fool. James could hardly put his soapy foot down and remain on his feet. 

“Danny?”

“Yes, guv?”

“There is a beaker of water in the corner.” 

Danny could hear the amusement in the man's voice, but for now, he was just glad that James had planned his shower. He used about half of the water to ensure James' foot was soap free before turning his attention to the man's other foot. Ah. “Will you be able to support your weight?” 

“I think so,” James replied after several moments.

“Wait for me to soap the top before you lift it up.” Danny put actions to words, running the flannel over the top of James' finely boned foot before feeling the man grip his shoulder hard enough to hurt when he managed to barely lift his foot from the ground. The pained hiss had Danny running the cloth quickly over the sole before dumping the remainder form the beaker over it. “OK, James?” Danny asked, running a hand over James' bad leg and feeling the man shake from the pain. “Maybe next time we should wash your feet afterwards.” When he didn't receive an answer, Danny frowned and looked up to meet James' eyes, moaning at the arousal which flickered there. “You like me on my knees, James?”

“I believe I've already answered that question,” James replied, before adding, “And what's not to live?” When Danny moaned again, James smiled before saying, “However, I do believe you haven't finished.”

Danny swallowed as his attention turned to the areas he'd been leaving for last. Partly as he'd known they would test his resolve the most, partly as... well, they really were the best bits. He rinsed and soaped the flannel again, took a calming breath and began to soap James' groin. The feel of that lovely cock growing under his administration as he carefully cleaned it, the soft moan James gave as he washed his balls, was murder for Danny's self control. He sat back on his heels, his own neglected cock twitching hopefully as he licked his lips at the cock bobbling so enticingly before his lips. 

Then James was shifted, turning to present his back once more and Danny bit back a groan as he found himself with an eyeful of lovely arse. He shook himself from his appreciation before James could snark at him and ran the flannel over those perfect globes, before taking a deep breath as he eased them open and ran the flannel down the man's crack and was it only his imagination that he felt James push into his hands for a moment?

“Danny?” James' voice roused him from his daydream and he looked up to meet the man's eyes, full of amusement. “Much as I'm flattered, I'm getting cold.”

“Right,” Danny said as he rose to his feet, smiling as James didn't seem upset by his daydreaming. He reached out and turned the shower back on, thankful that this exercise in self-control would soon be over. At least, he was until he remembered he'd have to dry James.

He helped James from the shower, grabbed a fluffy towel from the heated rail and paused for a moment, wondering where to begin. “I believe I will be able to dry myself, Danny.” James' voice had Danny's hopes plummet once more, at least until the man continued, “Do wash yourself and then you can dry my feet.”

Danny grinned at him. “You really do like me on my knees.”

James merely raised an eyebrow and, when Danny didn't move quickly enough for him, said, “Don't be long, Danny, I have plans for the rest of the day.” Danny groaned when James raked his gaze up and down body. “Do hurry up, dear boy.”

Danny groaned and washed himself quickly, if thoroughly, before turning to meet James' heated gaze, the man licking his lips as he stared at Danny's erection. “Like what you see, James?”

“I believe you already know the answer to that, my dear boy,” James said. 

Danny grinned and dried himself roughly, before dropping to his knees to dry James' feet. He threw the wet towels in the wash-bin and scooped up the man's pyjamas, turning to find James smiling at him in a very predatory way. “James?”

“Bring those, Danny.” James indicated both pairs of discarded pyjamas. 

“I thought I wasn't getting into your bed naked?” Danny asked, not that he was against the idea, far from it.

“Oh, I think I can make an exception.”

“This time?” Danny pressed. 

“I believe that depends on how well you do,” James smile grew more predatory. “Now, I haven't all day.” He turned his back, grabbed his crutches and hobbled towards his bed. He looked over his shoulder at Danny. “Do come along, Danny.”

“Coming, guv,” Danny replied and he hoped he would, many times... at least, he hoped that was what James' predatory look had meant. Not that he wasn't going to find out standing in the bathroom daydreaming and listening to the rhythmic thumps of James' crutches, and he hurried after his lover.


End file.
